Ione/Quotes
Event Tiles * " Oh? It looks like I'm getting better? Well, there's nowhere else to go but forward, of course. " Surge * " Ah, it seems I've found myself getting further involved in the dark arts... that's splendid. " Proficiency * " Oh my, it seems something was left abandoned here. Nobody will mind if I take it, right? " Item Relationship Tiles Asking - Normal * " My dear, you seem to be rather strong... tell me, would you care to pair up with me for the next battle? " Up * " Everyone has dreams and desires. Tell me, what are yours? " Dreams * " Well, don't you seem rather peachy today! What has you in such a perky mood, dear? " Happy * " I'm a little bored myself, dear... ah, how do you usually handle yourself when you have free time? " Time Replying - Normal * " Oh, I don't mind! I'm a little flattered you asked me to pair up with you, dear. " Up * " I wish to travel around the world, like my father has. Heh... do you think I'd run into him on my travels? " Dreams * " Haven't you noticed, dear? There's a distant thunderstorm coming our way! You should watch it with me sometime. " Happy * " I usually take the time to read over my books. Ah, my favorites would have to be the ones filled with myths and fairy-tales! " Level Up * " Heh, I seemed to have outdone myself. " stats up * " I'm satisfied with this. " stats up * " Oh. ... Well, it couldn't get any worse. " stats up * " Oh, dear. " stats up * " Have I really reached my potential? How interesting... " stats capped Class Change * " As long as I can still be useful, do as you must. " Armory * " You're too kind, dear. I don't mind what you get me. " Buying * " Oh, you need one of my things? ... I guess it can't be helped. " Selling * " Oh, how sweet! This will definitely help me in battle, dear. " Forging Barracks * " Hm... do you ever get the feeling that you're being watched? " Misc * " I somehow feel renewed... well, I won't question it. " Surge Battle Quotes Supports * "Would you mind my help?" * "Oh, we have company." * "Over here, dear." * "Be prepared for anything." * "We can take them, don't you think?" * "I can help you, dear." Dual Attack * "Stand aside, dear!" * "Heh, watch out!" * "Look here!" * "Hehehe!" Dual Guard * "Are you alright, dear?" * "Watch it!" * "Not so fast!" * "Nope!" Critical Hit / Skill Activiation * "You're a waste of everyone's time and space." * "I've seen scarier things than you." * "There's no afterlife where you're going." * "Your gods have abandoned you." Defeated Enemy * "Oh? Over that quickly?" * "Hm, not much of a challenge..." * "My, what a pushover!" * "So, where are the rest?" Partner Defeated Enemy / When Healed * "You're a sweetheart." * "It seems like I'm in your debt now." * "Thank you, dear." * "You didn't have to." Defeated By Enemy * "So... this is it...?" Death/Retreat Death Quote (Classic Mode) * " Heh, I don't fear death... but, I never got to say goodbye... to my family... " Retreat Quote (Casual Mode) * " Ngh... I need to retreat for now, dears... I can't keep going like this... " Confession " I've always tried to avoid romance. It was something that I was afraid of experiencing again, so I always strove to drive away potential partners, but... I couldn't bring myself get rid of you. Heh... it seems you've really grown on me, darling. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to fall in love once more, right? "